Silence
by Kasifer
Summary: OcxKyoya oneshot. First fanfic so please be nice!


_Silence_

"Hey, Haruhi? Are you in here?" I looked around my friend's house.

"Yeah, just hang on a sec," I looked down the hall to find her in the pink bunny jammies her dad got her.

"Nice pjs," I started to laugh.

"You're giggling," I stopped laughing quickly.

"I was not!" I ran at her and started hitting her with the pillow I had brought for the sleepover, "Take it back! I don't giggle!"

"Stop beating my sweet Haruhi you monster!" I looked behind me to glare at the blond dude in the door way. He ran behind another guy and started to cry.

"Mommy! Make the mean monster stop glaring at me!" The poor guy sighed. I looked at him and saw he had black hair and glasses. Kind of cute.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" He looked down at the blond, who was holding his legs, annoyed. Suddenly two red headed twins popped out of behind 'Mommy'.

"Yeah Boss, it's kind of creepy," the one on the right said.

"Especially since we know you're going to marry Haruhi," I looked at Haruhi shocked when I heard this.

"You're marrying 'this' fruit!" I yelled at her, "WTH! Was I even going to be invited to the wedding? Wow! That's so nice!"

"Calm down Shizuko! I'm not marrying the fruit-"

"Hey!"

"And If I was I would have invited you," I looked her in the eyes and saw she was telling the truth.

"OK!" I yelled happily before turning around and bowing to the boys.

"Sorry for the bad start. My name is Shizuko! You can call me Shizu though," I looked at the boys and noticed that behind the twins was a cute little boy on the older looking boy's shoulders, O My Gosh! You are SOOOOOOOO cute! Even cuter than baby bunnies! Can I hold you?" I asked the little boy. He looked at me and smiled.

"Sure! Can I have some cake?"

"O of course! I'll be right back!" I came back a minute later frowning.

"I'm sorry sweetie. We don't have any cake. But maybe if I ask Haruhi she will let me make some?" I looked at Haruhi as I asked the last sentence. I pulled the puppy dog look and then she sighed.

"Fine,"

"YAY! Come on let's go!" I dragged the kid with me into the kitchen to make some cake.

*Haruhi POV*

The guys looked at me.

"She doesn't know he's older than her does she?" Kaoru asked.

"Not at all," I sighed.

"Well we sure know she isn't a quiet child," Hikaru mumbled rubbing his head.

"No Idea what was going through the parent's minds when they named her," I told them. I looked at Tamaki, "Sempi get up," I looked at the others, "You guys should introduce yourselves to Shizu," we went to the kitchen.

When we got to the kitchen, Honey was sitting on the counter while Shizu was putting the cake in the oven. Which was giving him a good view of something he was looking at, and for once it wasn't cake.

"Honey-sempi! Don't look at thoughs!" I yelled at him. He blushed. I looked at Shizu, "Just to let you know, Honey may seem 5 and adorable, but he's really 18 and kind of a perv." She looked at Honey and scooted away. I turned to the guys and told them to introduce themselves.

*Shizu POV*

"I'm Kaoru," Said the twin on the left.

"I'm Hikaru," Said the twin on the right.

"I'm Tamaki, my sweet Princess" Said the blond guy, who is now on the ground in pain because I kick his *Cough* because he got in my bubble. And he called me a monster.

"I'm Honey!" The little kid launched himself at me, but before he glomped my chest, the guy from before caught him.

"Mori," Spoke the giant.

"I guess that leaves me. I'm Kyoya," I blushed when he took my hand.

"It's nice to meet you," I said to him, "It's nice to meet all of you!" *Ding* "YAY CAKE!" Everyone laughed at I ran to the oven.

*That Night*

Apparently the guys spent the night too. Ranka had no problem as long as I supervised. Me and Kyoya mostly talked to each other. Tamaki stayed away after the *Cough* confrontation. And the twins were stalking me since I guessed Hikaru correctly. Mori made Honey sit away from me after I threated sexual harassment charges when he tried to glomp my chest again. The rape face that kid has is creepy! But me and Kyoya were getting along!

That night after everyone fell asleep I got up and walked over to Kyoya, who was sleeping, and kissed him. But he kissed back!

"I thought you were asleep!" I whispered to him shocked. He smirked.

"Your parents named you incorrectly. But if you were silent then I couldn't do this," He pulled me down and kissed me again.

"Hey! Keep it down will you! Some of us are trying to sleep!" We both smile and laugh.


End file.
